Battle War: The Underdogs (Modern Warfare Parody)
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: As the war progresses on, the Underdogs is now their turn to end the war for good. Join the adventures of the Underdogs as you take the perspective of other members of the Underdogs. Use your Imagination to think about the scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, Rookie Fictioner here and I am seriously crumbed up.**

 **One, I have to delete some unfinished chapters and two, it is going to be another Call of Duty Fanfiction. It doesn't mean that I hate the franchise but it does mean that I am afraid of the bandwagon that has been spread across the internet since the trailer of Infinite Warfare.**

 **Anyway, this is the parody of the famous Call of Duty game that has been favorited by anyone, and I mean Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.**

 **This parody is going to be the change of setting and the characters but the plot will be the same from the game but a bit of changes.**

 **The story will be about the Underdogs taking their journey across the world and aid the Teen Criminals for ending the war and arrest the three dangerous criminals. The characters will portray on the original characters from Modern Warfare and there will be less death from the characters in this story.**

 **Here are the characters that will portray the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare characters:**

 **Operative/Captain John Price.**

 **Phil Eggtree/Gaz.**

 **Ninja/Soap Mactavish.**

 **Jack Dewitt/Nikolai.**

 **Petrikov/Sgt. Paul Jackson.**

 **the Soldier/Vasquez.**

 **Scout/SSGT. Griggs.**

 **Smiley Sundae/Baseplate.**

 **Vladimir Makarov/Kamarov. (Fact: Makarov is a good guy in this story but in the actual game, he is the antagonist.)**

 **General Mactavish/Khaled Al-Asad. (Dumb Fact: General Mactavish is Soap Mactavish in this story and antagonist.)**

 **Kamarov/Victor Zakhaev. (Another Dumb Fact: Even if Kamarov is an ally in the original game, he is an antagonist in this story.)**

 **Grey Mann/Imran Zakhaev.**

 **Now that we are done with the comparison from game to fanfiction, we can begin the story. Be in mind that I don't own the elements in this story but the story is a parody based on the game.**

 **Now that's said, ENJOY.**

 **Battle War: The Underdogs. (Modern Warfare Parody)**

 **Made by Rookie Fictioner.**

 **Chapter 1: CNG. (Crumbling New Guy)**

 **POV: Narrator.**

 **Location: Narrator Studio.**

In the year 2020, a war between Blackwatch and the Police Force began in the city of Danville, the once peaceful city until the events of 2nd Dimension Doofensmirtz's Invasion and Roger Doofensmirtz's War for power. The Teen Criminals and the Police try to stop Blackwatch from taking over the city and they are at a standalone to whoever takes over first.

While the war is still going on, a group of teens were formed in the middle of the war and are known as the Underdogs. The Underdogs was formed by the Supporters and the Police as they were the ones who participated in the mystery of Blackwatch's nukes in the Outskirts and the murder mystery in Danville. (Reference to JolleIQ's "Fear in Resonance)

The known members are Phil Eggtree, Smiley Sundae, Scout, Operative, and Ninja as they are the first members to start to come to the city to join this conflict. Phil and Daniel are the leaders of the group, Scout leads the Police Force even if he is part of the Underdogs and Smiley was selected as the commanders of the group.

Grey Mann has send his robot army to Russia and Ukraine and began to take over the capital while General Mactavish and Kamarov send their army in the abandoned city of New York and the main city, Danville. The Underdogs will have to do what they can to stop Blackwatch and end the war, for good.

 **POV: Hannah "Metal" (Narrator)**

 **Location: Paranaque City, Philippines.**

In space, a satellite shows the world and analyzed New York, Danville, and Russia as Blackwatch and Grey Mann's robot army take over half of the countries.

"Alright, good news first: the world's in great shape. We've got the Russian and the Chinese army work together to help us stop the robot army and Blackwatch, a civil war has started in Danville, and 150 nukes at stake." said Phil seriously as he looked at the monitors.

"Just another day at the office, Phil." said Operative calmly.

Phil then research through the criminal data and go to General Mactavish, the leader of Blackwatch.

"General Soap Mactavish. Currently the second most powerful man in New York. Word on the street is he's got the minerals to be top dog down there. Intel's keeping an eye on him." said Phil calmly as he read General Mactavish's info.

Daniel then brought out his photo showing him and Christine being young before their life changed when Blackwatch came. Daniel then talked to Phil so he can know what the bad news is.

"And the bad news?" said Daniel calmly.

"We got her to join us in this operation, fresh out of Selection. Christine is her name." said Phil as he showed Daniel the files of Ninja.

"I hope she will be alright." said Daniel in his thought.

In the present now, the satellite tracks Ninja in the Forest Camp in Danville as she walked past the entrance with her bag and katana. She then pulled out her list and read that she has to go to the Shooting Range Zone and find Phil as he will lead the Shooting Practice for her training. She then went to the zone and find Phil standing on top of the watch tower.

"Good to see you Christine!" said Phil loudly and in a greeting way as he was a bit far on top.

"Good to see you again Phil!" said Ninja calmly as she meets Phil again.

"Ok, let's get to training! Go take one of the rifles on the table, I put four weapons in the table so that you can get comfortable with the weapons you use!" said Phil loudly as he pointed his finger at the table filled with assault rifles.

"got it!" said Ninja calmly as she then walked to the table to see a collection of assault rifles.

The four assault rifles are the M4A1, the AK47, the EM-2, and the TAR-21. She then chose to use the M4A1 with the Red Dot Sight and reload her weapon.

You know the drill Christine. Go to the shooting range and aim you rifle downrange." said Phil calmly as he already went down from the watch tower.

Ninja followed what he said and went to the shooting range with her rifle downrange.

"Ok, get ready with the targets." said Christine in determination as she told Phil that she is ready to shoot the targets.

"Alright then." said Phil calmly as he went to the switch.

"Are you ready?" said Phil in question.

"I was born ready." said Christine as she then readies her rifle.

"Whatever you say." said Phil as he pulled the switch, which activated the target practice.

Christine then looked at the targets and began to shoot them normally, it then got harder when the targets have civilian targets in it, which she managed to shoot the targets without hitting the civilian targets.

"Alright, now for the blind shot." said Phil as he flick the switch which pulled out a wooden board covering the targets.

She tries to find the targets with her sense and shot the board where the targets are, shocking the other recruits that came to the shooting range.

Woah there, you might have surprised our other recruits there." said Phil calmly as he chuckled a bit.

"Alright, shooting practice is done." said Phil as he checked on his clock.

"Woah! That was fun." said Christine in excitement but Phil was still calm and put a thumb up.

"Now go meet Daniel at the Canoeing Zone at the campsite, they set up a C.Q.B. test there." said Phil calmly.

"Got it." said Christine calmly as she walked out of the Shooting Range Zone.

"So, who's next?" said Phil as he began to talk to the other guys.

 **POV: Christine.**

 **AKA:** **Ninja.**

 **Location: Forest Camp, Danville.**

I walked calmly to the location and saw Daniel and the others doing the C.Q.B. training, I took a deep breath and walk calmly as I have been gone for a long time and have been to China to complete my training. When I got there, I saw Elliott Watkins standing there which I can tell that he is training the members. I then heard what they say.

"Ok, ok, ok guys. That is enough for this training since you have already learned the training before." said Elliott as realized that the C.Q.B. training wasn't that useful.

"I know, but we got new ones coming to practice their training and we have to show them the training area." said one of the Former Enforcer Officers.

As I came closer to the C.Q.B. Training, Daniel then saw me and called out my name, which gave attention to the others.

"It's the C.N.G. sir. Go easy on her sir, it's her first day in the regiment." said the Former Enforcer Officer in concern.

"Don't call me "sir" and she was with us before she went to China to finish her training." said Elliott annoyingly as he was called "sir".

"Right. What the bloody kind of name is Ninja, eh? How'd a muppet like you pass Selection?" said the Demoman in question.

"She just passed it a week ago. Anyway, Christine, it's your turn in the C.Q.B. test. Everyone else head to observation. For this test you'll have to run the cargo-ship solo in less than 60 seconds. Phil holds the current squadron record at 19 seconds. Good luck. Climb the ladder over there." said Elliott as he told me about the test and showed me the ladder to the start of the test.

"Wait, can I speak to my brother first?" I said in concern.

"Uhh… sure." said Elliott in confusion.

"Thank you Muselk." I said which I then annoyed him because he was trying to keep his YouTube name a secret.

"Oh no!" said Muselk in disappointment as he heard what I said.

I then left his area quickly and found Daniel testing his arm. I then greeted him calmly.

"Hey brother." I said calmly.

"Hey sis." said Daniel in concern.

"You still put tweaks on your robot arm?" I said as I saw him fixing the wires of his right prosthetic arm.

"Yeah, I have to fix the wires since someone spilled milk in my arm and malfunctioned it the whole day. How's your arm doing?" said Daniel about his day and wants to know about my left prosthetic arm.

"I just added some new upgrades to my arm and I began to want to upgrade it to reload the shurikens faster." I said calmly as I showed him the upgraded arm.

"It's good to see that you have taken good care of your arm when you were at China." said Daniel happily.

"Well, I have some good engineers and scientists to fix my arm during practice." I said calmly to Daniel.

Daniel then got up and hugged me gently, which I have felt blushed and embarrassed. I then hugged him as well and I tried to be careful to not let my prosthetic arm hurt him.

"It's good to see you again." said Daniel in tears.

"Me too, brother." I said in tears as well.

I then break off the hug and thank him for caring me of my return. I then walked away a bit so that I can begin the practice of my training.

"It's good to see you again." I said happily.

"You too." said Daniel happily.

I then ran to the ladder and climbed up the ladder to get to the start point. I then heard Elliott calling me and I then looked down to see him holding a sign saying, "Pick up the UMP45 and the Flashbangs."

I then equipped the UMP45 and the Flashbangs and went to the starting line.

On my go, I want you to rope down to the deck and rush to position 1. After that you will storm down the stairs to position 2. Then hit position 3 and 4, following my precise instructions at each position. Grab the rope when you're ready." said Elliott calmly as he then looked ready his hand on the timer.

I grabbed the rope and I rappel down when I then heard him said, "Go Go Go!" and started the timer.

I then landed in the bridge and saw the targets popping up on my view.

"Hit the targets!" said Elliott loudly.

I then pointed my prosthetic arm at the targets and shoot the six targets with six shurikens.

I then ran to the arrows and run to position 2, I then saw a target and shoot it with my UMP45 and went through it. I then saw the targets getting to be triggered and I throw a Flashbang at the room to activate it, once the Flashbang goes off, I then entered the room and shoot the targets in one shot. I then ran to the next room and saw a target popping up right in my face, right before I sliced it in half. I then entered the next room and saw two targets popping up, I then pulled out the USP-45 and shoot the targets quickly.

"Wow, what a champion!" said Elliott in surprise.

I then saw the next room and flash banged the room to know that it's the last room, I then cleared it with my UMP45 and ran to the finish line as fast as I could until I stepped on the finish line.

"So, what time did she did?" said Elliott as he checked on his timer.

"Ho-My-Crumb!" said Elliott in shock as he realized that it took 9 seconds to finish the test.

"Christine, you are a legend!" said Daniel happily shocked about the timer being at 9 seconds.

"What?!" said the Demoman and the Former Enforcer Officer in disbelief.

"That was better. Not great. But better. That was an improvement." said Phil as he was shocked to see his record got beaten by her.

"Come over to the monitors for debrief." said Daniel calmly.

I then walked over to the monitors and I then heard Elliott talking.

"Gentlemen, the cargo-ship mission is a go. Get yourselves sorted out. Wheels up on 0200. Dismissed." said Elliott as he left to get ready to pilot the helicopter for the mission.

"You heard the Rocket-Jumping-SMG-Lover there, let's get ready!" said Phil loudly to us and we began getting ready.

We all went to the locker room and get changed to our Specialists Uniform.

I put on my Ninja Mask around my head, pack my Katana in the backpack, and put on my Tactical Vest on me. I grab the UMP45 with the Red Dot Sight, the Grip, and the Silencer and I grab my M9 with the Silencer.

Daniel picked up his M4A1 with the Holographic Sight, the Silencer, and the Angle Grip and picked up his SERBU Shotgun with no attachments.

Phil felt his scar from his right eye and tried to not feel it. He then grabbed his Bren Mk II with the Shoulder Stock and the Laser Attachment; he then grabbed his phone and transformed his phone into a Glock 9 and placed it on his pocket.

Demoman picked up his Grenade Launcher and Stickybomb Launcher and grabbed his Non-Explosive-Material Pills as he will not plan on destroying the ship. He grabbed his Eyelander and placed it on his Scabbard on his back.

The Enforcer pulled out his M8A1 with no attachments and grabbed his Mini-Uzi with the Extended Clip.

The team then walked out of the locker room in slow motion and put on their gas masks on their heads. We then went to the helicopter landing zone and got on the chopper. We are ready.

 **That's all for this chapter, see you soon on the next one.**

 **Bye, Comrades.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, Rookie Fictioner here and we are going to the next chapter of the series. Before we even begin I will like remind you that I will change perspective to other players in different characters after this chapter as this chapter will still be the perspective of Ninja.**

 **Now for the haters and the bandwagon here, I will not mean to offend you and all but I hate haters, you kind of hate the series when it came to Infinite Warfare and you have never played this game yet. I hate the kind of people that judge it too soon and I raged out when I read your comments on YouTube on Sunday this week. Don't force people from not buying the game; their money will be on good use for the campaign because I don't care for the multiplayer anyway.**

 **Leave a comment in the review section and I will see it in my account, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a good day.**

 **Keep in mind that I don't own the elements of the series and they belong to their respective owners and this story is made by parody of the game. The sources I use to find the similar transcript of the missions from chapter 1 and here is on the Call of Duty Wiki on** **.com**

 **See you soon.**

 **Chapter 2: Team Expendable.**

 **POV: Narrator.**

 **Location: Narrator Studio, Danville.**

The satellite tracks and analyzes a cargo freight ship near the Docks in Danville. Elliott's Team was sent on a mission via Blackhawk and told their team of the mission.

"Team, the Intel on this Op comes from our informant in New York… …The package is aboard a large freighter. Estonian number 52884… ...There is a large crew and a security detail on board." said Daniel as he told them about the challenge they are going to face once they get there.

Operative check on the analyzed ship and plan out a strategy for the mission.

"We will get spotted if we use the Blackhawk being exposed. Guys, do you have anything that can get use undetected?" said Operative seriously to the team.

"Well, I upgraded this chopper to have a cloaking ability that will allow us to get to the ship without being seen but we have to keep the lights off and let them get down safely without being spotted." said Elliott calmly as he activated "the Cloak".

"That will do." said Operative in relief.

"So, Rules of Engagement, Daniel?" said Phil as he placed a Silencer on his PGlock-9.

"Team Expendable." said Operative calmly.

The satellite then tracked the helicopter flying towards the ship and it zoomed to it.

 **Team Expendable.**

 **Day 1-11:05.**

 **Somewhere near the Docks in Danville.**

 **Christine "Ninja."**

 **20** **th** **Division of the Police Force/Underdogs.**

 **Weather Conditions: Big Thunder Storm coming in Danville.**

The chopper then flies towards the cargo ship and everyone was getting ready with their weapons. Ninja, Operative, Phil, Demoman, Enforcer, and Elliott brought their gas masks so that they will not smell the toxic and not get distracted from the rain hitting their faces. Elliott then contacted Smiley Sundae, the new commander of the Police Force, to tell her that they are close to the ship.

"Smiles, this is Jumper Two-Five. We have visual on the target. E.T.A sixty seconds." said Elliott as he informed Smiley that they are close.

"Copy Two-Five." said Smiley calmly.

It then goes to thirty seconds at the time.

"Thirty seconds. Going dark and cloak." said Elliott calmly as he activated the cloak and turned off the lights.

The chopper flies alongside the ship after twenty seconds.

"Ten seconds. Radio check, go to secure channel." said Elliott as he switch to a secure channel.

Everyone then grabbed their gas masks and put them on. Before Ninja puts her mask on, Operative stopped her and tells her to stick with the team.

"Christine, stick with the team." said Operative calmly and Ninja nodded.

Operative and Ninja putted on their gas masks and ready their weapons with the others.

"Lock and load, team." said Operative calmly.

The chopper then reaches to the bridge.

"Green light! Go! Go! Go!" said Elliott seriously as he activated the rope to fall down.

Operative, Ninja, and the Enforcer then went down first and let Demoman and Phil stay on the chopper. When the three reached to the bridge, they pointed their guns at the crew.

"Weapons free." said Operative as he ordered the team to take out the bridge members.

They activated their gun to shock mode and shoot the bridge members, stunning them instantly.

"Bridge secure." said Operative as they finished clearing the Control Room.

The team then walk to the door and kicked it.

"Hold your fire! Phil, stay in the bird till we secure the deck, over." said Operative as he told them to hold their fire and told Phil to stay in the chopper.

"Roger that." said Phil in a fine mood.

The team then went inside and went down the stairs. Daniel went down the stairs and the others followed him down, when they went down, they saw two drunken people talking in a drunken mood.

"Drink to health, Lieutenant!" said both the drunk guys until they were shot by Operative and Ninja.

"Last call.; Bottoms up. Hallway clear!" said Ninja seriously as she and the others went to the crew's quarters.

As they went inside, they saw five guys sleeping in their bunk beds and are happily drunk. Enforcer pointed his gun at the sleeping crew but was stopped by Operative as he thinks it is a good idea to not shoot them.

"Enforcer, don't shoot them. Let them have their sleep." said Operative warningly to Enforcer.

"Good point." said Enforcer as he lowered his weapon and walk out of the inside deck.

The team then walk out of the inside deck and contacted Elliott that the close is clear.

"Forward decks is clear! Green light on apples, go!" said Elliott as he activated the rope to fall down and allow Demoman and Phil getting down.

"Ready, Operative." said Phil as he and Demoman grouped up with Operative's team.

"Fan out. Three metre spread." said Operative as he spread the team to go to all areas to search for anything useful and clear the whole area for them to not allow enemies to not go flanking.

They covered all the areas and saw two guards on the platform.

"Got two on the platform." said Phil to Operative.

"I see 'em." said Operative as he saw them as well.

"Weapons free." said Operative calmly.

"Roger that." said Phil and Ninja as they shoot their guns at the guards with one shot.

"Tangos down." said Ninja calmly as they walk passed the platform.

The team then reached to the end of the ship. They are engaged by crew members on the second floor.

"We got company." said Phil seriously.

As the team reached to the end of the ship, they took cover from the gunfire and engage them in combat.

"Jumper Two-Five, we got tangos on the 2nd floor." said Operative to Elliott about the enemies on the second floor.

Elliott activated it to Auto-Pilot mode and got into the Minigun so that he can cover his team.

"Copy, engaging." said Elliott as he spread the bullets across the windows, stunning everyone in the 2nd floor and exploded a barrel on the right.

"Operative, my chopper is at bingo fuel. The chopper will be buggin out but I will get down in a second. A Sea Knight will be on station for evac soon." said Elliott as he put on his gas mask and went down to the ship to team up with the others while the chopper leaves the area.

"It's good to see you in action, Elliott." said Operative calmly.

"Ok, right now, I am called Muselk on the battlefield." said Elliott which he then want to go for Muselk in the mission.

"Alright, Muselk. Demoman, place stickies on the floor and guard the area, take my gun." said Operative as he gave Demoman the position and gave him his M4A1.

"Roger that, mate." said Demoman as he placed stickies on the floor and guard the area.

"Muselk, Enforcer, Phil, and Ninja, you with me." said Operative calmly.

"Roger that." said Phil calmly.

The five then went to the door and went on to their breaching position. Operative then picked up an Ak-47 with no attachments and use it as his replacement, Ninja sheathed her Katana, Muselk reloaded his Burning Shotgun, and Enforcer put a Rifle Shield on his gun.

As they positioned themselves at the door, Phil pulled out his Bren Mk II and pulled the mode to auto.

"I like to keep this for medium ranges." said Phil as he pointed his gun at the door.

"Wow, I thought you have weak arms?" said Enforcer in shock.

Operative then went on to the handles of the door and told them to get ready.

"On my mark – go." said Operative as he opened the door and let the others in.

The team followed their routine and checked both corners to see if there are enemies behind. The team then went left and found a stairway to the boat storage room. Enforcer and Ninja went down first and checked heard footsteps.

"Movement right." said Enforcer calmly as he saw the enemies coming from the end of the hallway.

"Sister, are you ready?" said Operative in concern.

"I'm ready." said Ninja as she dropped her gun and ran towards the enemies with her Katana.

Her Katana was switched to Shock Mode and sliced through the enemies with light brightening their cut showing that they're not dead. She then saw three robot soldiers and pointed her left arm at them and shoots out shurikens, killing the robots. She then checked both corners and called out her team.

"Hallway clear!" said Ninja seriously.

"Good job, Sis." said Operative as he came close to her.

"Thanks." said Ninja calmly.

They then go to their mission and stack up on the doorway.

"Standby. On my go." said Operative calmly.

"Standing by." said Enforcer as he checked the other side.

As he checked the other side, he was then almost shot by the enemies behind it and stayed back.

"Oh ship! I almost got shot!" said Enforcer in surprise as he witness a lucky survival.

"Don't worry, I got this." said Muselk as he throw the flashbang at the door, blinding the others behind it.

The team then stormed the other side.

 **(Fast forward to interest time)**

"I'm getting a strong reading, Operative. You might want take a look at this." said Phil as he opened the door and showed everyone what's inside the freight.

"Hmm…it's in Russian…Smiles, this is Operative. We've found it. Ready to secure package for transport." said Operative calmly.

"No time, Operative. I detected two A-10s headed your way fast. Grab what you can and get the crumb outta there." said Smiley as she detected two A-10s coming to the ship.

A-10s? That's dangerous. We've better go." said Phil seriously to the team.

"Muselk, grab the manifest in the container. Move." said Operative to Muselk as he got the manifest and got back with it.

"Alright - Everyone topside! Double Time!" said Operative seriously as he and the team ready to get out of here.

"Demoman, what's your status?" said Operative as he was making sure if he is alright.

"All ready in the helicopter, Operative. Enemy aircraft inbo…" said Demoman as the chatter got cut off when the A-10s shoot through the boat and exploded the storage area.

The knockback affected everyone and Enforcer was killed by a bone fracture after getting his head hit on the rails. Phil dropped his Bren Mk II and it triggered the explosion from the other side causing more leak.

"Operative! Come in! Operative, what's your status?" said the pilot of the Sea Knight in concern.

"Ship! What the crumb happened!?" said Phil loudly as he was shocked at the explosion.

The leak from the explosion of the barrel and the A-10s started to tilt and water starts to flood into the ship.

"The ship is sinking! We got to go, now!" said Phil as he checked on Christine if she is okay.

Ninja then see Operative standing up and getting contact with the pilot.

"Pilot, this Operative We're on our way! Come on, Sis! We are leaving!" said Operative loudly as the two ran to the catwalks.

"Get to the catwalks! Move move move! said Daniel seriously as the ship is beginning to sink more.

"Move your butts, let's go!" said Phil in fear and serious.

"That is going in the montage!" said Muselk in fear as he took out his phone and record the scene.

The water then breaks out of the way and washed them with water covered in them.

"Back on your feet! Let's go!" said Operative as he helped Muselk and Phil get up.

The team ran as fast as they could and they reach out of the catwalks and into the way they entered. Ninja pulled out her Katana and pierced it through the wall so that she can vault in that direction. She then catch up with her team and followed them out of the decks.

The team then ran to the right and went to the Sea Knight as fast as they could. Operative, Muselk, and Phil managed to get to the helicopter and Ninja was still in the boat. She ran as fast as she could and jumped onto the boat, she then pulled out her Katana and pierced it through the door. She then noticed that her Katana is slipping and she was struggled to get up. Luckily for her, Operative rescued her by grabbing her arms and got her up.

"Gotcha, Sis!" said Operative in relief.

"We're on aboard! Go!" said Operative as he the pilot got the chopper away from the ship, seeing the explosion coming from the boat and faded to black.

 **Welp, that's all I can give you for this chapter, if you do like it or hate it, leave a comment down the review and I will see your comments and answer them in the next chapter.**

 **See you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the Underdogs story and we will go to this chapter now. Keep in mind that I don't own the elements of the stories but the story is a parody to the Modern Warfare Series.**

 **Also, if it's bored when reading it, imagine the scenes if you like.**

 **Now enjoy and I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 3: Brownout.**

 **POV: Phil Eggtree.**

 **Location: Forest Camp, Danville.**

As I scanned around the United States, a video popped up on my screen and it showed that General Mactavish has executed Mayor Ronald Trump in New Jersey, stating him to be "Executed." As me and the others saw the death of the Mayor, I contacted Daniel and Elliott about what we saw.

"Daniel and Elliott, General Mactavish has executed Mayor Ronald Trump on national television." I said to Daniel and Elliott about the video that we saw.

"The Arabians, the Chinese, and the Teen Criminals have plans for General Mactavish. And it's too late to do anything for that racist mayor. But in less than three-hours, Jack will be executed in Afghanistan." said Daniel as he showed him and the team the info about Jack Dewitt, one of the Teen Criminals and our ally.

"Jack?" I said in question.

"Jack was our informant in the Blackwatch camp. He supplied the intel on the cargoship operation." said Elliott seriously.

"How did he end up in Afghanistan, brother?" said Christine in concern.

"He was found out by one of the soldiers and he was sent there to get executed in a toxic chamber made by Dr. Thrax." said Daniel calmly.

"Look, Jack's in a danger zone. We're gonna walk him out… …We take care of our friends." said Daniel seriously.

The screen showed the mission status to say: Rescue Jack Dewitt.

"Let's move." said Elliott seriously as he goes to the helipad to start the helicopter.

 **(Fast Forward to Important Event)**

 **Location: Farah, Afghanistan.**

Me, Daniel, Christine, Muselk, and the Demoman are riding the helicopter in Cloak Mode and jumped out of the chopper to get to our position in Afghanistan. I hand signaled Muselk to leave the zone and we begin our mission.

"The Inner Circle are expecting us half a click to the north. Move out." said Daniel as we walk quietly to the small camp.

"Inner Circlers, eh? Are those the good guys or the bad guys?" said Christine calmly as she asked her brother about them.

"Well, they won't shoot us on sight, if that's what you're asking." I said calmly.

"Yeah well, that's good enough for me." said Christine calmly as she pulled out her Katana.

As we reached to the small camp, we saw two guards standing in position and talk about things.

"Phil and Demoman, take them out." said Christine as I me and Demoman took out the guards with our assault rifles.

"Nice shot." said Demoman calmly.

"Thanks." said Phil calmly.

"Alright, move in to the camp." said Daniel seriously as we entered the camp undetected.

We moved to the area and saw two guard houses in our vision. Me and Demoman stacked up in the first guard house while Daniel and Christine stacked up in the second guard house. We ready with our weapons and attacked them silently with our Shocking Knives and leave their bodies in the chairs. Me and Demoman got out of the guard house and saw that Daniel and Christine finished with their sweep. I gave the two the "All-Clear" hand signal and we moved up inside the destroyed plane that was deserted in the desert. As we entered, Demoman checked the crates inside and found the Motorized Patriot Minigun inside, he then checked on its ammo and see that there is 1,000 bullets in this minigun.

"I'm keeping this." said Demoman as he put the Motorized Patriot Minigun at his back holster and continue out of the wrecked plane.

As we got out of the wrecked plane, we then see a deserted area and we looked around what we see. When we looked through zone, Daniel smelled something.

"Demoman, did you smell that?" said Daniel calmly.

"Yeah, Makarov." said Demoman as Makarov showed up out of nowhere.

"Welcome to Afghanistan, Underdogs." said Makarov calmly.

He then hand signaled behind him and it shows that his team have decloaked from the location we thought it was deserted and they are armed with weapons during Vietnam Wars and WW2.

"What's the target, Makarov. We got an informant to recover." said Operative calmly to Makarov.

"Blackwatch has T-600 Titan's on Dizak. Their rockets have killed hundreds of innocent Arabians in Khaki Safed District." said Makarov as he showed the map of Afghanistan and marked the location of the tanks and Jack in Dizak.

"Not so fast. Remember Taguig? You're with us." said Operative calmly to Makarov.

"Hmm…I guess I owe you one." said Makarov calmly.

"Bloody right you do." said Demoman calmly.

"Come on, we've got to get going to save your friend." said Makarov as he and his team entered their jeeps, so those them.

The jeeps are activated and accelerate to Dizak. While they are heading to Dizak, Makarov contacted someone on his radio.

"Pilot, get your chopper ready to attack the gate." said Makarov seriously to the pilot.

"Rujir 'ann Makaruf , almirwahiat yati fi khms daqayiq." said the pilot in Arabic.

"Ansakh hudha." said Makarov in Arabic as he ended his call.

"Who's that?" said Demoman in concern.

"He is our pilot for the mission and is going to get us in the base of Dizak." said Makarov loudly while on the jeep.

 **(Fast Forward to Important Event)**

 **Location: 3 miles to Dizak, Afghanistan.**

We are almost to the base and we readied our weapons to engage in a combat against them. I readied the M60 and the L.E.1 MK-4 with the Sniper Scope and got up to aim my Sniper Rifle at the base.

"Hmmm, looks like they haven't noticed us coming." I said calmly as I noticed that they have not seen us yet.

"We'll see about that." said Makarov calmly as he grabs his radio and contacted the pilot.

"Alttayar, walainkhirat fi hadha albab." said Makarov calmly as he told the pilot to attack the gate.

"Rujir 'ann walssawarikh engagin." said the pilot as he showed up at our view and shoot missiles at the gate of the base.

The gate of the base was destroyed, alerting everyone in there and begins their defense at the destroyed entrance. Demoman pulled out his Motorized Patriot Minigun and attack the enemy soldiers with all of his ammo he can waste. The jeeps then successfully passed through the destroyed entrance and attacked the enemies inside. We got out of the jeep and went to cover while the others still attack the enemies on their jeeps.

"Demoman and Phil, you go with Makarov's men and clear their sides and the tanks while me, Christine, and Makarov will find info about Jack's whereabouts." said Daniel seriously as he reload his gun.

"Roger that." I said calmly as me and Demoman go to Makarov's men and aid their support.

We ran as fast we could through the explosions and bullets passing through us and we reached to his men in time. We see what's going on when they are covered and I saw that there is an XS1 Goliath shooting at us, I then grabbed a Cycle Grenade, switched it to EMP Mode, and throw the grenade at the Goliath so that it can be disabled. As the Goliath got disabled, we attacked the suit and destroy it, including the user.

"Alright, let's move up." I said seriously as we move forward to the tanks.

As we cleared a few areas, we then go to the tanks and plant a Portal Charge and activated it to suck up the tanks into the portal, when the Portal Charge has been deactivated, we then saw a disabled tank that has it's turret still running. Me, Demoman, and the others came close to the tank and I got in to take control of the turret.

"Demoman, can you see anything to blow up?" I said seriously to Demoman.

Demoman and the others searched for something that needs to be destroyed and they saw that there is another tank group at the other side.

"I see a bunch of tanks coming from the far left of where you are aiming, shoot those tanks!" said Demoman loudly as he pointed the tanks at that direction.

I moved the turret to the tank's position and have to find a cannon mode so that I can destroy them in one shot, I then saw a button that activates the Missile Turrets and I pointed the cannon at the tanks and shoot it. The missiles then come out of the projectile and destroyed the tanks immediately. After I finished destroying the tanks, I saw an enemy soldier pointing a Javelin at me and I got out of it quickly before they destroy the tank while I am in it. I managed to get of the tank and aim my Sniper Rifle at him and shoot him in long range. I then got contact with Daniel as we got further to the other side.

"Phil and Demoman, good job at destroying the tanks, meet us up at the location that I marked." said Daniel as he marked their location at my visor.

"Come on Demo, we gotta have to get to them." I said seriously to Demoman.

"Right mate." said Demoman calmly as he joined along with him with the others.

We leave Makarov's men to do what they are doing and we ran as fast as we could to the other side, we did encounter some enemies stopping us but we managed to clear the area and allow Makarov's other men move forward on taking over the base. We then reached to where they are and grouped up together again.

"So Daniel, where is our informant while you were searching?" said Demoman calmly.

"He is held up in an old house that is stranded away from the base, that is what we know so far." said Daniel seriously.

"So, where is it?" said Demoman in question.

"It's over there." said Makarov as he pointed his finger at an abandoned house next to the base.

"Ok, now I see it." said Demoman calmly.

"Alright, I will regroup my men to help take over this base and make sure that the tanks are destroyed. You will go to the building and save your informant." said Makarov calmly to us.

"Thank you Makarov." said Daniel calmly.

"Your welcome." said Makarov as he left them and regroup with his men.

"Alright team, let's move out." said Daniel seriously.

We then followed them to the old house and positioned ourselves at the entrance of the door.

"Ok, I will cut off the power while you, Demoman, and Christine will clear the house and get Jack." said Daniel seriously to me.

"Alright, I will." I said calmly as I positioned myself at the front of the door.

"Alright, I will go to the back and cut off the power, get ready." said Daniel calmly as he left to go to the fuse box.

"Ok. Demoman, equip your assault rifle with a silencer." I said as I told Demoman to equip his assault rifle so that we can go silent.

"Christine, if you're Katana is slipped off of your hand, reload your Pistol." I said seriously to her as I am worried to my friend to get hurt if she keeps using her Katana.

"Copy." said Christine as she reload her secondary.

I then grabbed my Sniper Rifle and attach the Silencer, the Red Dot Sight, and an Angle Grip so that it can be used at close quarter combat.

"Alright Daniel, cut the power." I said seriously to Daniel and he deactivated the fuse box.

"Power out, good luck." said Daniel in concern as he already finished cutting off the power.

"You too." I said as I began to open the door quietly.

When we entered the old house, it became dark in our vision. I began to tell them that we need to equip our Night Vision Goggles.

"Guys, activate your Night Vision Goggles." I said to Christine and Demoman as they put on their Night Vision Goggles in their eyes.

As we put on our Night Vision Goggles, we then proceed to go further inside and find Jack. We entered the Middle Room and noticed that there are two guys discussing about the brownout and we let them finish what they are talking about.

"Hey, do you know what happened to the lights?" said Blackwatch Soldier 1 in question.

"Yeah, it could be a brownout. It was a shame that it happened because I was cooking some Pepperoni Hot Pockets for us and our prisoner." said Blackwatch Soldier 2 calmly.

"It's too bad that we are forced to kill him because General Mactavish told us to." said Blackwatch Soldier 1 sadly.

"Yeah, it was better that we join him on his side instead of this side, I have a feeling that we should switch sides if we can." said Blackwatch Soldier 2 calmly.

"Yeah, everyone except one in this house wanted to join the good guys and do not want to kill the prisoner. But the only one that wanted him dead in this house is Corporal Robert Randall, one of the highest ranked soldier and one of General Mactavish's second-in-command, he wanted him dead so that he can earn that stupid promotion." said Blackwatch Soldier 1 in an anger mood.

"Speaking of which, the base next here was getting attacked by Makarov's men for some reason. If the Underdogs are with them and are here right now standing at the entrance of the Middle Room, we could tell them that we want to join on their side and end the war for good." said Blackwatch Soldier 2 which shocked me, Christine, and Demoman.

"But we have to be convincing or they will think that we are going to betray them but not really. I am really guessing that they are here already." said Blackwatch Soldier 1 calmly.

As he said that, Blackwatch Soldier 2 looked at us and noticed that we are here. We readied our weapons but he didn't bother.

"Hey don't worry guys, we are just talking about joining on your side and end this war for good. You can pass us but you might have to shoot Randall because he wanted your friend dead." said Blackwatch Soldier 2 calmly, which confused us.

"Uhh, ok." I said in confusion as me, Christine, and Demoman walked pass them.

"Ok, Randall is the only one that wanted our friend dead while the rest just wanted to join on our side. Maybe we will have to tell Makarov to recruit them to join the Inner Circle so that they can prevent terrorist attacks." said Demoman calmly as he realized that they can change to different sides.

"We have got to tell Makarov about our discovery so these Blackwatch soldiers except Randall gets to join the Inner Circle." I said calmly until I heard Christine contacting Daniel on her earpiece.

"Don't worry, they will join us instead." said Christine calmly to us.

 **(10 seconds later)**

We passed by a few other Blackwatch soldiers and they did not shoot us when they saw us because they wanted to join on our side and we were fine that they do not want to join on the bad side. As we reached to the room where Jack was held captive, a flashlight was then flashing at me and the others and I had to take off my Night Vision Goggles so I can see clearly from the flashlight. As I took off the goggles, I then got my head hit by a gun and it made me get hurt a bit, I saw him get ready to shoot me but was safe when Ninja used her Katana's Stun Mode onto Randall. As I got up, I thank her for saving me.

"Thank you." I said thankfully.

"Your welcome." said Christine calmly.

After that, we then got close to Jack and help him get up.

"Thanks for saving me but I can walk on my own. Anyway, we have to get back to your base and tell my team to be aware when the invasion begins." said Jack which confused us.

"What do you mean?" I said in question.

"I learned that General Mactavish is going to do something if the Joint Army takes half of New York back, he is planning something huge in the city but I don't have confirmation if he is going to be there to detonate the nuke or not but I am sure he is not going be within the radius of the nuke." said Jack seriously to us.

"Ok, we will continue this when we get back." I said calmly.

"Alright, let's go." said Jack calmly.

We then move to get out of the house and contact Muselk to pick us up.

"Muselk, we got our friend back. Meet us at LZ one. Over." said Daniel to Muselk.

"Operative this is Muselk. I'm on my way. Out." said Muselk seriously.

"Let's go! Let's go!" said Daniel loudly and seriously as we board the chopper.

The chopper then flew off to head back to the base at once. While we head back to Danville, Jack talk to Daniel.

"Have the Joint Army already attacked General Mactavish?" said Jack in concern.

No, their invasion begins in a few hours! Why?" said Daniel in question.

"They are making a big mistake. They will never take General Mactavish alive." said Jack in fear as he knew what is going on at the invasion.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Leave a comment about it and I will see you soon.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
